Destiny's Separations
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: When someone takes Lita’s sister four years ago, she is crushed. Now when her sister is brought into the WWE, what will Lita do to get her back?
1. Chap 1: The Kidnapping

Destiny's Separations  
By Eternal Sailor Serenity/Tyler Dumas  
I don't own anything in this story except for Tyler.  
Summary: When someone takes Lita's sister four years ago, she is crushed.  
Now when her sister is brought into the WWE, what will Lita do to get her  
back?  
One morning, Tyler Dumas is waked up by her sister Lita. Lita is home for  
vacation. Lita is 18 and she just got a job for the WWF. Today, Tyler,  
Lita, and Stacy are going to the supermarket.  
Tyler: Do I have to go?  
Lita: Tsk, why do you give me such a hard time Ty? I'm never home so you  
are living at your friend's house.  
Tyler: I'm fourteen; I can live on my own.  
Stacy: Sorry kiddo, but you are a bit young. Lets go.  
They got to the supermarket and then saw some nice looking guys.  
Stacy: Lets go check them out.  
Lita: Okay, Tyler stay here and behave!  
Tyler: Fine.  
Lita: That's my girl.  
They go over to the guys as four people creep up to Tyler. One puts his  
hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She looks at her captors  
but they are veiled and Ty starts to panic. Lita and Stacy are still  
talking to the guys as this is going on. Tyler bit the guy's hand and  
screams out.  
Tyler: LITA!!  
Lita & Stacy: Huh?  
This causes both girls to turn around but it's too late as the guys are  
dragging Tyler away.  
Lita: TYLER!!  
Stacy: Let her go!!  
The girls chase after them but they leave in a car. They are left to bite  
the dust coming into their faces. Stacy stands there panicky as Lita falls  
to her knees in shock.  
Stacy: TY!!!  
Lita: Stace, someone took my fourteen-year-old Tyler..  
Stacy: What are we going to do?  
Lita: If only mom and dad hadn't abandoned us. Tyler, where are you?!  
EES: Eternal Sailor Serenity aka Tyler Dumas here. I hope u like this first  
chapter. Please r/r and enjoy. This will be the only chapter that is this  
short. Usually it'll be between 1000 and 2000 words. 


	2. Chap 2: Four Years Later

Destiny Separations Chapter 2 Four Years Later  
  
ESS: I don't own anything. Some notes are that this story has the roster drafts. Tyler is now 18. Lita would be 25. Features Hardyz, FBI, Evolution, Edge, Christian, Undertaker, and many many more. One last thing, I might have them do shows everyday.  
  
Someone pushed Tyler out of bed. She looked up to see Nunzio standing above her with an angry frown on his face.  
  
Nunzio: I thought you knew better then to wake up late.  
  
Tyler: I'm sorry but maybe I would wake up on time if you would get me an alarm clock or better yet, stop keeping me up at all hours of the night doing housework or other tasks.  
  
Nunzio: Sorry? You're always sorry!! You should be happy you're still a virgin!  
  
He started beating her up. This lasted ten minutes before he finally stopped.  
  
Nunzio: Get ready cause we are heading to the arena in five minutes.  
  
Tyler:.  
  
Nunzio: That's what I thought tramp.  
  
He left the room. Tyler went into the bathroom and peered into the mirror. She had bruises on her body and a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek. Sighing, she cleaned herself up and put on her jacket. The jacket had a hood on it so no one would see what she looked like. Sadly, she trudged down the stairs and into the living room. There, Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli waited for her with Nunzio.  
  
Johnny: Where were you? I have a match tonight and I don't want to stay here all day.  
  
Chuck: Lets just head to the arena.  
  
He drove the three others. When they arrived, they went towards Stephanie McMahon's office. Passing by several other superstars on the way, Tyler keep her head down so no one could see her. Arriving at the GM's office, Sable let them in.  
  
Nunzio: Sable, Where's McMahon?  
  
Johnny: We have important business with her.  
  
Chuck: Yeah, important.  
  
Sable: Well, Miss McMahon isn't here at the moment, but I can take care of anything you need.  
  
Nunzio: Okay, we need a contract for our family member right here.  
  
He pointed to Tyler. Sable walked over to try to take off her hood, but Tyler stepped away from Sable. Confused, she walked over to the papers.  
  
Sable: Okay, I need her name.  
  
The guys' answers came at the same time.  
  
Johnny: Thomas.  
  
Chuck: Tony.  
  
Nunzio: Timothy.  
  
Sable: Um, which one is it?  
  
Nunzio: Uh, Toby!!!  
  
Sable: Okay Toby, how old are you?  
  
Tyler froze. How would she be able to talk like a guy?  
  
Chuck: He's seventeen.  
  
Sable: Okay Toby, here's your contract and welcome to Smackdown!  
  
Johnny: Stephanie isn't going to be happy about this you know, you handing out contracts and all.  
  
Sable: That is why I do it. Lets just say if Miss McMahon tries anything, I'll just turn Mr. McMahon, Vince, against her.  
  
Nunzio: You sure showed that Gowen kid, Zach right? You showed him that he could never get a real woman like yourself. Thank you for the contract.  
  
Tyler made a disgusted face but nobody could see it because of the hood. The FBI and its latest member "Toby" left the GM's office.  
  
Nunzio: Ty, I mean Toby, go get us some cokes, not diet and don't try to poison us again with sleep powder. Tyler: Okay guys.  
  
Johnny grabbed her hair.  
  
Johnny: You didn't ask what I wanted bitch!  
  
Tyler: Then what do you want!?  
  
What came next for Tyler was a fast, hard slap in the face. She quickly put her hand to her face and glared at Johnny.  
  
Tyler: Now I understand why they call toilet bowls, "Johns", it makes perfect sense.  
  
Johnny went to slap her again but was stopped by Palumbo.  
  
Chuck: He'll take a root beer and I'll take a Pepsi please.  
  
Tyler: Okay Chucky.  
  
Chuck Palumbo hated that name but kept his cool. She quickly left the FBI to get the drinks. While at the soda machine, she felt someone's presence behind her. Her jacket's hood also has a special hole so that Tyler can see people but they cannot see her. She hugged her jacket, which read FBI on it. Turning around, she stared at the guy behind her. It was one people she would want to see.correction, it was and very much could be the really last guy she would see. She walked backwards until hitting her back on the soda machine. This could not happen to her, she would not allow this man to do anything to her.  
  
Tyler:.  
  
In another place, Lita was walking down the corridors of Raw. Of course she was just back from neck surgery. Happily she walked past people. Booker T and Goldust said hi, Chris Jericho and Christian greeted her. When Austin welcomed her back, Eric Bischoff just smirked at the diva. The same thing happened when Molly Holly greeted her.only this time it was Randy Orton who smirked. Lita sat down and pulled out a picture. Stacy Keibler came in and placed her hand onto the other diva's shoulder.  
  
Stacy: Lita, we did all that we could.  
  
Lita:.  
  
We see that the picture is a four year old picture of Tyler. Lita brings it to her chest before placing it back into her pocketbook.  
  
Lita: I know, but we still don't have Tyler back. Maybe we should give up; after all she could be dead or somewhere a million miles away from here. It's just no use.  
  
Stacy: Don't you dare give up Lita Dumas! Tyler is just like a little sister to me and I will never let you stop searching.  
  
Lita: I just don't know what to do anymore.  
  
Stacy: Well I have a surprise for you. Look who is here..  
  
ESS: OOOOOOOO, a cliffhanger. Who is this mystery man that has cornered Tyler and who is with Stacy and Lita? Four men took Tyler from the store, the FBI makes three so who could number four be? It seemed like Lita was doing okay, but at least she has Stacy to lean on. More characters next chapter. 


	3. Chap 3: Meeting the Devil

Destiny's Separations Chapter 3: Meeting the Devil  
  
ESS: It's about time I updated this fic. I don't own anything so please don't sue me or I'll have to spear you.  
  
Tyler looked up and came face to face with The Undertaker.  
  
Taker: So what do we have here?  
  
Chuck: Back off Taker.  
  
Chuck had come to make the save.  
  
Chuck: I said back off,  
  
Taker: I was just saying hi to Toby. Good luck in your match later against The APA, I personally hope you lose.  
  
At Raw Lita and Stacy saw Jeff standing there. She threw her arms around him.  
  
Jeff: Welcome back Li.  
  
Lita: What are you doing here? I thought you were fired?  
  
Stacy: He was but he's changed since then.  
  
Jeff: How are you doing girl? I heard about...  
  
Stacy quickly shushed him. Lita looked to the ground.  
  
Lita: Things are different here.  
  
Back on Smackdown, we were at third match. It was Johnny & Chuck vs. APA. Nunzio and "Toby" were at ringside on their side while Rey Mysterio was in the other corner. The APA almost won but because of the numbers game, they lost. Nathan Jones slammed open the door to the GM's office.  
  
Steph: What do you want Nathan?  
  
Nathan: I want a match with the FBI's lackey now.  
  
Steph: Which one?  
  
Nathan: Toby.  
  
Steph: I want to see him fight too. Okay get out there.  
  
Nathan Jones came to the ring. Next the FBI came out. As soon as the bell rang, the FBI attacked Nathan earning him the DQ win. Benoit and Rhyno ran out to stop Johnny and Chuck. Nathan jumped out of the ring to work on Nunzio. Taker came out of nowhere and cornered Tyler in the ring. He grabbed her arm and she shrieked out in fear. This caused Big Evil to freeze. Everybody had thought that "Toby" was a guy. Chuck took this opportunity to super kick Taker. On Raw, some people were watching the show.  
  
???? #1: So the FBI cannot protect her? ???? #2: Don't worry, we'll get her back.  
  
The next day Taker had a match with Toby. It was a no barred holds and the other stipulation was the FBI was banned from ringside. As soon as the bell rang, Tyler tried to get to the back where the FBI could help her.  
  
Taker: I don't think so.  
  
He grabbed her and threw her over his back. He left via the crowd with a ref following. He went all of the way to the car and put her in the backseat. The ref was yelling at him so he pushed him away. The ref DQ'd him and he lost the match. Nathan Jones soon got into the passenger side of the car.  
  
Nathan: Why did you bring him with us? Taker: Well.  
  
Tyler tried to get out of the backseat but both doors were locked.  
  
Nathan: They don't open from the inside man.  
  
Taker: Darling, just calm down. We are just going for a ride.  
  
Nathan: It's a girl?  
  
The FBI was panicking backstage. They got a phone call.  
  
???? #3: You lost her!?  
  
Nunzio: It wasn't out fault.  
  
???? #1: You were supposed to be watching her!!  
  
Soon Edge and Chris Benoit got into Taker's car and sat on either side of Tyler. So was scared to death. The Undertaker made a pit stop at a hotel where they were be staying for the night.  
  
Edge: So what now?  
  
Benoit: We are going to have the FBI after us.  
  
Taker: I called Steph and she said to go to Raw for a little while.  
  
Nathan Jones led the way into the hotel. Tyler followed him. She suddenly felt the jacket being ripped off her and scrunched into a ball. Edge and Benoit were shocked seeing it was a girl. Edge ran and put his arms around Tyler and glared up at Taker, who was holding the jacket. Chris just watched with Nathan.  
  
Benoit: So it's a girl?  
  
Edge: Hey, um.sweetie, what happened to you?  
  
He was looking at the bruises all over her body. Her face was still covered by her hands.  
  
Taker: I doubt your name is Toby. Who are you?  
  
Tyler looked up at the guys. Chris and Edge pitied that she was bruised on her face too.  
  
Benoit: Who did this to you?  
  
Tyler: The FBI.  
  
Taker: We'll get them back for that.  
  
Tyler: My name is Tyler.  
  
Nathan: Don't you have a last name?  
  
Tyler: I'm Tyler Dumas.  
  
Edge: Dumas? As in Lita's sister?  
  
Tyler: You know Lita?  
  
Benoit: She's recovering from a broken neck.  
  
Tyler: How did she break her neck? Lita.  
  
She started crying and then fainted. Edge carried her into room. The next morning she woke up.  
  
Tyler: I can't stay here. I'm putting all of them in grave danger. I have to leave.  
  
She walked into the broad chest of Taker.  
  
Taker: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Tyler: I'm going back to the FBI.  
  
Benoit: I don't think so, not after what they did to you.  
  
Edge: We are heading to Raw.  
  
They drove to Raw and sneaked around in the backstage area. Who do they run into but the Evolution. Hunter smiled at the girl. Tyler walked backwards into the chest of Nathan. She was about to run but Batista grabbed her arm.  
  
Tyler: LET GO OF ME!!!  
  
Triple H: Calm down girlie. Guys' we'll take over from here.  
  
The Smackdown superstars glared at the Raw ones. Why was Tyler acting this way to Evolution? Benoit stepped closer to them, but Randy Orton stood right into his path.  
  
Nathan: I think we can handle the girl, Hemsley.  
  
Ric: But we insist.  
  
Taker: We have heard your offer and turn it down.  
  
Triple H: Well that's too bad.  
  
Edge: Let her go Hunter!!!  
  
Tyler bit into Batista's hand and ran down the hall. Triple H was angry.  
  
Triple H: Go and get her, she cannot escape us again.  
  
Undertaker grabbed both Batista and Triple H in a chokeslam. Nathan Jones was working on Randy and Ric.  
  
Nathan: Go after her. We have these four handled. 


	4. Chap 4: Escaping his Fury

Destiny's Separations Chapter 4: Escaping his Fury  
  
Tyler ran down the hall, intending to get away from Evolution. She ran into Chris Jericho and Christian.  
  
Jericho: Hold on there girlie.  
  
Christian: You are that girl Evolution was talking about.  
  
Tyler: I have to go right about now.  
  
Jericho: Well it's time for my Highlight Reel. I need a special guest.  
  
Tyler: Why don't you invite your buddy Christina here to join you? You are both always seen together that I thought you were together.  
  
Christian: I think we just found your special guest Chris.  
  
Backing away from the others, both Jericho and Christian grabbed her.  
  
Jericho: Well, I have to get out there. Christian, bring her out when I call for her okay?  
  
He passed Tyler to him while walking away. Backstage, Edge and Chris Benoit stopped short. Stacy walked towards them.  
  
Stacy: Benoit, and oh hi Edge.  
  
Edge: Stacy.  
  
Edge and Stacy were never on the same page. That rivalry started while she was with the Dudley Boys.  
  
Benoit: To cut to the chase, we are looking for a brunette girl, with hazel eyes.  
  
Stacy: I haven't seen anybody like that around here. Are you looking for Ivory?  
  
Edge: No, we are looking for Dumas.  
  
Stacy: The fiery red head?  
  
Edge: No.  
  
Benoit: Tyler.  
  
Stacy: Tyler, where is she?  
  
Edge: You know her?  
  
Stacy: Being close to Lita, I know well knew her very well until she was kidnapped. I found out who they were but being bratty and selfish, I lied to Lita and kept it away from her.  
  
Benoit: Who are they?  
  
Stacy: Evolution. They kidnapped her and left her to rot in the hands of the FBI until……Taker and you guys got her away from them.  
  
Meanwhile while Jericho was trash talking to the crowd, Christian tried to gain Tyler as one of his "peeps" by planting a kiss on her cheek. Pissed off, Tyler kicked him into the balls and ran a few feet ahead. The doorway was blocked by an irate Test. Obviously Trish had just rejected him and he wasn't feeling too happy. Christian glanced up, feeling the same way.  
  
Christian: Test, get her!  
  
Test: No problem.  
  
Tyler: My friends will come.  
  
Christian: They are all ready here.  
  
He looked at a TV monitor showing the Undertaker and Nathan Jones, stalking away from the four members of Evolution. Then the camera went over to Stacy talking to Edge and Chris Benoit.  
  
Nash: What is going on in here?  
  
Test passed Tyler back to Christian as Kevin Nash came into the room. Grabbing Test, he moved away from the doorway, allowing the red head diva to walk into the room.  
  
Tyler: Lita!?  
  
Lita: Ty, it's really you. Come on, we're getting you out of here.  
  
Christian: Are you forgetting about me Red?  
  
Lita: No.  
  
She Litacanrana's him to the ground. With Test and Kevin Nash locking up, the two divas rushed away.  
  
Jericho: I would like to introduce my first guest…….  
  
Christian's entrance theme played as the Canadian limped out. He got into the ring and grabbed a microphone.  
  
Jericho: I have a question for you. Where's the girl?  
  
Christian: When I get my hands on that child. Kevin Nash and Lita found us and Test and I were, what's the word, oh yeah beaten.  
  
Jericho: But what about our special guest.  
  
"Never Gonna Stop" played as the blonde young star and the Rabid Wolverine walked down the ramp. "Legs" played as Stacy Keibler joined them out there.  
  
Jericho: My if it isn't my old friends toothless and Edgeward. What brings you to Raw and Raw is Jericho.  
  
Edge: You know "friend", we have never really been friends. More like rivals. I really didn't like that time where you took me out for a few weeks with the chair shots to my injured shoulder. Chris Benoit over there has only liked you when you were tag-team partners, but that's all over now.  
  
Benoit: And I don't like people who associate with my friend's enemies including his brother Christian.  
  
Christian: Watch your tongue Benoit.  
  
Stacy: I heard Test was beaten backstage. He deserves every shot Kevin gives to him.  
  
To everybody in the ring's surprise, Lita's theme song started playing. As she posed on the ramp, "Bring Me to Life" roared over the titantron as Tyler walked out to meet her sister. Evolution's theme started up as the four members headed out under the titantron. Test was right there with them. The trouble was about to begin. Jericho and Christian ambushed Benoit and Edge. Stacy was slowly walking up the ramp. Test took a step towards the leggy diva until Lita's dropkick knocked the horny wrestler to the backstage area. Batista took Scott Steiner out quickly as he ran out. Stacy was able to jump into the one of the ramp's sides. Running backstage the former Duchess of Dudleyville found the four guys' she was looking for. The group left Stacy in the capable hands of Trish. Nathan Jones was the first to emerge and headed straight for the rookie Randy Orton. Rob Van Dam followed him. The Whole F'n Show leaped right at Ric Flair. Kane's pyros flared as he went to Batista. That left Triple H staring right at The Undertaker. Big Evil only cracked his knuckles at The Game. Lita and Tyler ran for the backstage area. Taking care of his brother with a Spear, Edge went to help out with Triple H. Chris Benoit took care of the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, the Highlight of Night, the King of Bling-Bling with the crossface. Benoit went to help Nathan Jones with Orton. Backstage Test cornered, in his words, "the two sexiest divas", but that didn't last long. A recovered Freakzilla and Kevin Nash were standing over Test.  
  
Steiner: Big Poppa Pump's your hook-up, Holla if ya hear me!!!  
  
Nash: Do you know what day it is? It's the Forth of July!  
  
He punched Test right in his "test-icles." On the stage, the American Badass waved his red, white, and blue flag. 


	5. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

Destiny's Separations Chapter 5: A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed  
  
ESS: Sorry this fic hasn't been updated in awhile. I don't own anybody except Tyler. Mr. Happy owns Jase/Jason and Xtremeangel owns Angel Hardy.  
  
Lita and Tyler were running towards the exit sign when a new diva walked by them.  
  
Tyler: Angel!?  
  
Angel: Ty! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like five years going back to our OVW days.  
  
Tyler: It's good to see you again.  
  
Angel: You won't believe who else got a contract from Ohio Valley Wrestling.  
  
Tyler: Nic?  
  
Angel: Nope, Jason got one too. He's somewhere around here.  
  
Tyler: Please don't tell me that you're both on Raw!!  
  
Lita: Angel Hardy, I remember you.  
  
Angel: Hi Lita. Nope, I'm just visiting Jeff here on Raw. I'm on Smackdown with Matt Hardy…  
  
Lita: Version one.  
  
Tyler: What about Jase?  
  
Jason: What about me?  
  
The two younger girls screeched so loud, Jason had to covered his ears.  
  
Jason: Okay I know you two missed me.  
  
Lita: What show are you on?  
  
Jason: Me, I'm on Smackdown with my brothers.  
  
Tyler: That's good.  
  
Lita: I think it's about time you get back to Smackdown, where it's safer.  
  
Jason: We can handle ourselves. My Victoria's on Raw.  
  
Tyler: You'll see her from time to time. Now unless you want to deal with Jericho, Christian, and Evolution, I say we get the hell out of here.  
  
Angel: Where are we to go?  
  
Lita: Go to Smackdown!  
  
Tyler: No what about you Lita?  
  
Lita: I've got Steiner, Nash, and Stacy here. Jeff's here too. Save yourselves!  
  
Jason: Thanks Li.  
  
He ran out to the parking lot with the two girls. Taker, Nathan, Edge, and Chris Benoit were waiting.  
  
Taker: It took the enough time for the three of you to join up again and come out here.  
  
Nathan: Jase, here's your dew.  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
They drove back to Smackdown. The next morning, they had an early meeting with Stephanie McMahon. Taker and Nathan stood outside the doors making sure no one were to eavesdrop on them. Chris Benoit and Edge were with Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman.  
  
Stephanie: So girls, you will make your debuts tonight along with Mr. Jones.  
  
Angel: What do we have to do?  
  
Steph: Tonight the three of you are in your own little group. I think it would be safer since you have quite a few Raw stars on your tails.  
  
Tyler: Not all of them are bad.  
  
Jason: She didn't say that all of them were bad.  
  
Steph: Try to stay away from the bad ones though. If you see them, run like hell. Jason, you have a match against Danny Bashem tonight. Tyler, Angel, you two will face Nidia and Torrie Wilson. Get ready for tonight.  
  
Later that night at the arena, Steph was pacing around the arena. Chris Benoit stopped her.  
  
Benoit: What's up Stephie?  
  
Steph: My father's here and he's taking over tonight. I have a really bad feeling about this. I want you to get the newbies out of here. They'll debut another time, anytime, except tonight.  
  
Benoit: Who is with Vince?  
  
Steph: Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, FBI, Bashems', Show, Haas and Benjamin.  
  
Benoit: Okay but you know the kids won't like this.  
  
Steph: I know, but this is the way things must be.  
  
Chris Benoit met up with Edge and Taker. Nathan was with the three newbies.  
  
Edge: What did Stephanie say?!  
  
Benoit: You heard me, the newbies are in trouble so we have to track them down, and hightail it outta here.  
  
Taker: Where are the rascals?  
  
Nathan: What are you talking about?  
  
He had Jason with him.  
  
Edge: Where are Angel and Tyler?  
  
Jason: They went to explore a little on their own.  
  
Benoit: We need to find them now.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel and Tyler ran into Vince McMahon and The Big Show.  
  
Vince: Who are you two to run into me? I'm Vince McMahon damit!  
  
Angel: We're your worst nightmare.  
  
Show: What are your names, nightmare.  
  
Tyler: I'm Tyler Dumas.  
  
Angel: Angel Hardy.  
  
Vince: A Hardy and a Dumas, I should have known. Well girls you just gotten yourselves into a handicap match tonight.  
  
Tyler: Sorry but we all ready have a match.  
  
Angel: We're up against Nidia and Torrie Wilson.  
  
Vince: Not anymore. Dawn Marie Wilson and Sable can handle Torrie and Nidia. You two will be fighting…. 


End file.
